Crucifixión y Kryptonita: Una Historia de Pascuas
by agatha gatoo
Summary: pre-serie. wee-chester. AU Brotherhood. traduccion autorizada de Crucifixion and Kryptonite de Ridley C James. Es Pascua en la granja del Pastor Jim. Dos niños, un patito y un jarro de galletas, prueban que nada es sencillo cuando se trata de los Winchester.


Disclaimer: "Crucifixión y Kryptonita" es la traducción de "Crucifixion and Kryptonite" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/9159517/1/Crucifixion-and-Kryptonite-An-Easter-Story

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Crucifixión y Kryptonita: Una Historia de Pascuas**

 **De Ridley C. James**

 _ **"No hay amor más grande que dar la vida por sus amigos" Evangelio según San Juan, 15:13 – Biblia**_

"¿Por qué matamos a Jesús?"

Desesperados ojos verdes buscaron a Caleb Reaves y el muchacho de dieciséis años pretendió estar completamente concentrado en su tarea de desamarrar la bola de heno que tenía en frente. Lo sentía por Dean. En verdad lo sentía, pero no quería ser parte de esta explicación en particular.

"¿Dean, me escuchaste?" con casi cuatro años, Sam Winchester afortunadamente había pasado la asquerosa etapa de los pañales. También habían pasado sus regordetas piernas y dedos de bebé que habían caracterizado sus terribles dos, junto con el desagradable hábito de poner todo y absolutamente todo en su boca. Sin embargo, la nueva cosa de Sam eran las preguntas. Desalentadoras, implacables, sin fin y a menudo inexplicables como por qué el cielo es azul o qué hace el pasto verde "Sam Winchester quiere saber por qué matamos a Jesús"

"Sam Winchester necesita aprender a usar los pronombres" masculló Caleb. Sam refiriéndose a si mismo en tercera persona era también una nueva fase. Una que era divertida solo porque volvía absolutamente loco al padre del niño. El papá de Caleb, el gran neurocirujano y aficionado psiquiatra infantil Mackland Ames, había instruido a todo el mundo de no llamar la atención ante la peculiaridad, asegurándoles, mayormente a John, que pasaría con el tiempo. Igual como habían pasado los problemas para dejar los pañales y el hecho de que Sam anduviese por todos lados con la ardilla de juguete de Atticus Finch en la boca. Para fortuna de todos.

"No estás ayudando, Damien" el pequeño niño a su lado, le dio un codazo a Caleb. Y su mirada verde imploraba. Dean no había sido mucho mayor que Sam cuando Caleb lo había conocido por primera vez, hacía casi tres años. En contraste con su hermano, Dean raramente preguntaba cosas al azar, pero eso no significaba que no tenía preguntas. De la clase de preguntas que apretaba el pecho, retorcía la panza y le pateaba las pelotas a alguien. Gracias a las habilidades psíquicas de Caleb, las escuchaba todas, incluso si pese a la naturaleza más silenciosa de Dean, nadie más las escuchara.

"Tu eres el hermano mayor, Deuce" Caleb le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Era su respuesta estándar cuando algo pasaba con Sam, que Caleb sentía estaba fuera de su territorio o bajo su estatus de semi-adulto. En el pasado, había contemplado el cambio de asquerosos pañales, la remoción de desagradables cosas de la boca del niño y ahora, incluía responder preguntas difíciles que podían meterlo en problemas. Caleb agarró la horquilla, asegurándose que ambos Winchester estuvieran fuera de su alcance antes de enterrarla en el heno "Prefiero dejarlo a tu criterio en este caso"

Caleb no iba a decir lo que estaba pensando. Que la gente estaba generalmente loca. Loca ahora, igual de loca que había estado hace casi dos mil años, cuando clavaban a las personas en cruces para avergonzarlos por sus horribles crímenes. Después de todo, su franqueza lo había hecho terminar en la situación en que se encontraba, limpiando los establos de la granja del Pastor Jim en sus vacaciones de Pascua.

"Esa es una pregunta difícil, Sammy" intentó Dean.

"¿Por qué es difícil?" Sam estaba sentado en el suelo, al medio del granero y había acorralado a un patito entre sus piernas. La pequeña pelota de plumas estaba graznado disgustado, sin duda deseando reunirse con sus hermanos y hermanas en el estanque. Atticus Finch tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Sam, lo que le permitía al perro acceder al inquieto bebé y tomar ventaja olfateándolo con su enorme y húmeda nariz. Incluso Moisés, el huraño gato de Jim había bajado sus estándares felinos, aguantando la presencia de humanos para poder inspeccionar al recién llegado. Lo hacía a distancia, lejos de Sam, desde arriba de uno de los barriles de comida, como un león hambriento acechando a su presa.

"Porque es complicado" Dean agarró el balde de comida de caballos y lo llenó con grano. A Caleb le habían encomendado la tarea de cuidar a los Winchester esa mañana, por su padre, quien había despertado a Caleb antes de que el sol terminara de salir, habían aceptado entusiastamente ayudar al adolescente con sus deberes, aunque Sam y sus preguntas estaban probando ser más una distracción que real ayuda.

"¿Por qué es complicado, Dean? Sam no era disuadido fácilmente. Se puso de pie, para el disgusto de Atticus, tomando con cuidado el patito en brazos y acurrucándolo cerca de su pecho como Dean le había enseñado. Obviamente, la idea de Caleb, de darle a Sam algo que cuidar, pensando que eso lo mantendría ocupado, había sido una tontería.

"No lo sé. Solo es complicado" Caleb vio como Dean se encogía de hombros antes de verter un poco de grano en el comedero. El mayor de los hermanos Winchester, generalmente no dejaba de lado las preguntas de su hermano o inventaba respuestas ridículas y absurdas como Bobby Singer tendía a hacer cuando las preguntas de Sam requerían demasiado esfuerzo mental del mecánico. Dean era dolorosamente preciso y generalmente asumía casa consulta con una tolerancia superior a sus años. Hacía que Caleb se sintiese culpable por las veces en que él se había esforzado y más para esquivar alguna pregunta que el niño de ocho años quería hacerle.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Sam se paró junto a su hermano, mirando desde el grano en el balde al pequeño patito.

"Significa que quizá debas preguntarle al Pastor Jim" Dean indicó al patito "Y como ya te dije con la jalea verde, la comida de caballos no es buena para el pato"

"¿Cuándo puedo preguntarle?" Sam apretó al patito más cerca, guardándolo protectoramente dentro de su chaqueta de mezclilla como si no hubiese estado pensando en dar al patito un snack. La dedicación de Sam ya le había proporcionado a Atticus un paquete de Peeps morados (*). El Pastor tenía una obsesión por los dulces de pascua y todavía se podían ver rastros del azúcar morada cristalizada en el pelaje alrededor del hocico del Golden Retriever. Sería evidencia incriminatoria más tarde cuando el Pastor le preguntara a Caleb acerca de la disminución de su botín y lo bien que estaba vigilando a los niños. Jim seguramente no le daría a Caleb puntos por haber rescatado, a penas, el conejo de chocolate de Sam, de la bestia amarilla.

"Cuando regrese" Dean se movió al establo vacío de 'Uno en un millón' y sirvió su porción de desayuno antes de moverse al de 'Poca Oportunidad' y hacer lo mismo.

"¿Dónde fue?" Sam acurrucó con su barbilla la cabeza del patito. Este le retribuyó tirando del cabello en el cuello de Sam. Moisés había abandonado su posición en altura sin que Caleb lo notara y ahora estaba restregándose entre las piernas de Sam, recargando su delgado cuerpo en las canillas del niño con un sonoro ronroneo.

Dean miró a Caleb y el adolescente se encogió de hombros "John dijo algo de que iba al pueblo. Probablemente a trabajar en su sermón de Pascua de mañana" más bien escapando. Jim había salido mucho antes de que Caleb se levantara, por tanto la despertada de parte de El Caballero había sido mucho menos alegre y los niños ni siquiera habían tomado desayuno.

"¿Cuándo va a volver?" ahora Sam estaba mirando a Caleb

" _Pronto_ , si no quiere que nos muramos de hambre" Jim les había prometido panqueques y el Pastor, pese a ser un adulto, aún no había decepcionado a Caleb faltando a su palabra.

"¿Y qué pasa con Papá?" preguntó Dean y Caleb sintió el conocido nudo comenzar a retorcerse en su panza "¿Dijo cuándo volvería?"

"Viejo, El Caballero realmente no siente la necesidad de mantener a su esclavo informado, pero creo que puede estar trabajando en un nueva cacería" lo que significaba que Dean no debería esperar que John regresara a tiempo para la gran cacería de huevos de Pascua que Jim le había prometido a los niños, después de la misa de mañana. En ese momento, Caleb se alegraba enormemente de que Dean fuese diferente a su hermano. Que se tragara el '¿Y por qué lo hace?' que estaba brillando en la mente del niño.

"¿Por qué el Pastor Jim no está trabajando en la biblioteca, como ayer?" Sam dirigió la conversación nuevamente hacia él. Sus labios y ceño fruncidos como si Caleb fuese el testigo menos creíble de la fila. La expresión de desaprobación, elevó la conciencia culpable y la frustración de Caleb.

"Me imagino que porque nadie va a estar aporreando la puerta de la rectoría cada cinco minutos para hacer cientos de molestas preguntas" gruñó el adolescente, enterrando la pala con más fuerza.

"¿Por qué no?"

La mirada de Caleb, o quizá la forma en que estaba obteniendo placer en apuñalar lo que quedaba de heno debe haber motivado a Dean a reasumir su rol y responder a Sam "Cierra la puerta, Sammy"

"Pero el Pastor Jim dice que la puerta de la casa de Dios siempre está abierta"

"Eso no incluye la oficina de Jim"

"Igual pueden llamarlo" el Pastor Jim tiene un teléfono en su oficina. Sonó un montón de veces cuando lo visité" le contestó Sam mirando a su hermano desde debajo de su largo flequillo y pestañeando "¿Sam Winchester puede llamarlo?"

"Ya está, Enano" Caleb finalmente decidió que debía rescatar a Dean cuando podía sentir que estaba comenzando a sopesar el prospecto de darle en el gusto a Sam y explicarle luego a su padre por qué había molestado al Pastor Jim con una no-emergencia. Lanzó el último montón de heno en el establo vacío y colocó la horquilla en su esquina "Ya has usado _como, qué, cuando, donde, por qué_ y ahora _puedo_. Todo en menos de dos minutos. Diría que ya sobrepasaste tu cuota de preguntas del día"

Un par de ojos oscuros se fijaron en él y el patito dio un graznido. Atticus gimió inquieto como si Sam estuviese jugando a quitarle su preciado juguete de ardilla. Moisés bostezó ampliamente mostrando sus impresionantes colmillos "¿Qué es cuota?"

"Significa que tienes que ahora debes quedarte callado" dijo Dean antes de que Caleb pudiese responder "No más preguntas"

Sam masculló enfurruñado "Mac dice que las preguntas son buenas"

"Eso es porque Mac es un adulto. Lo sabe todo" le explicó Dean, mirando momentáneamente a Caleb "Damien es solo un niño. Como nosotros"

"Yo no soy un niño" Caleb se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que acabara de hacer esa declaración con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño pisotón lo hacía ver exactamente como Dean estaba diciendo.

"¿Caleb no sabe nada?" preguntó Sam a su hermano con tono exasperado.

"Papá dice que no sabe mucho" Dean estaba luciendo menos mortificado por segundos y Caleb estaba arrepintiéndose de salir en su rescate.

"Sé cosas" respondió cortante "Montones de cosas"

"¿Sabes por qué matamos a Jesús?" preguntó Sam.

"¡No!" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Es decir, _si_ , pero ese no es el punto"

"¿Cuál es el punto?"

"El punto es que ustedes dos ya me tienen estresado" el patito continuaba graznando, incrementando los gemidos de Atticus. Moisés ahora estaba agazapado listo para saltar. Caleb miró a Dean, quien, en este punto no se molestó en cubrir la sonrisa "Sin mencionar a tus dos peludos camaradas"

"Los patos tienen plumas. No pelo" dijo Sam lentamente. Miró a Dean hacia arriba "Caleb en verdad no sabe nada"

"Quizá deberíamos ir a limpiarnos para el desayuno" Dean agarró la mano libre de su hermano pequeño y lo tiró hacia la puerta del granero. Obviamente, Dean sabía un montón de cosas, como los límites de la paciencia de un adolescente "El Pastor Jim volverá pronto"

"Esa suena como una buena idea, pero primero, Deuce. Toma esa cosa y devuélvela donde pertenece antes de que Atticus quiera cuidarla o Moisés se coma un snack" Caleb indicó el patito acurrucado en el brazo de Sam y luego directamente a Sam "Tampoco voy a explicarle a Jim por qué su tina se transformó temporalmente en un estanque para patos. Ni siquiera pretendas fingir que _Sam Winchester_ no lo estaba pensando"

"Tú eres el que pensó que era buena idea que lo tomara" Dean se detuvo un poco antes de abrir la puerta mirando feo al adolescente "¿Por qué tengo que yo devolverlo?"

"Porque yo todavía tengo que entrar a los caballos del campo" Caleb volvió a cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho y se enderezó mostrando toda su estatura. La cual estaba orgulloso de notar era prácticamente tres centímetros más que en Navidad. Dean no lució ni lo impresionado ni asustado que debería " **Y** … soy más grande que tú. Lo que me hace el adulto a cargo"

"Eso no es justo" Dean imitó la postura del adolescente, probando que podría ser más pequeño en estatura, pero no era menos testarudo.

"Bueno, _Niño_. Los dos sabemos que la vida no es justa" era la respuesta recurrente cuando no tenía otra mejor que dar. Una que Bobby Singer le había dado años atrás.

"Y que lo digas" murmuró Dean.

No fue el tono del niño el que hizo que Caleb suspirara, arrepintiéndose de su irritabilidad, sino el flechazo de sensaciones que campo de Dean cuando el niño continuó mirándolo con sus ojos más brillantes que hacía un momento. Dean había pensado que el fin de semana largo en la granja incluiría a su padre y Caleb se sintió mal e intentó compensar el hecho de que no tenía las respuestas que harían a Dean sentirse mejor.

"Vamos, Deuce. Has esta única cosa por mí. Por favor" Caleb ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa "Apretaremos un juego de checkers antes del desayuno y te dejaré ganar"

"Como si tuvieses una opción que no sea perder" bufó Dean con sorna. "Tío Bobby dice que no reconocerías la estrategia si fuese una serpiente y te mordiera"

"Bien" Caleb fingió resignación, lo que no era difícil en una familia en que tenía montones de practica en ser humilde "Te compraré una galleta"

Luego de un largo momento, el ceño fruncido de Dean se suavizó "Dos galletas y tenemos un trato"

"Tres" intervino Sam, sabiendo por experiencia que su hermano mayor estaba preocupándose por él y regresándole el gesto de la misma forma "Atticus también ama las galletas"

"Dos" respondió Caleb "Como te expliqué antes mientras le sacaba a Atticus del hocico lo que quedaba de la oreja de tu conejo, el chocolate no es bueno para los perros"

La sonrisa de Dean volvió, aliviando algo de la auto infringida culpa de Caleb "Ves, Sammy. Caleb si sabe algo"

"Sé que mejor empiezan a moverse si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes" Caleb dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante y Dean se apresuró a salir del granero con su hermanito. El chico de dieciséis años, nunca hubiese lastimado a ninguno de los dos, pero mientras estos no lo supieran, podía utilizar su tamaño y la amenaza de una inminente paliza en su ventaja. Todavía se estaba felicitando a si mismo en su proeza con todo lo relacionado a los Winchester y al tiempo record que le había tomado acorralar los caballos, cuando le agudo grito de Sam resonó en la tranquila mañana.

'Poca Oportunidad' y 'Uno en un millón' continuaron comiendo, pero el estómago de Caleb dio un salto cuando una sensación de temor surgió en él como las hojas secas llevadas por el viento en una fuerte tormenta. Una sensación de frío hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pese a que la mañana estaba inusualmente cálida para primavera. Esta vez, cuando el grito de Sam incluyó el nombre de Caleb y fue enmarcado por el portazo en la puerta de malla, 'Poca Oportunidad' y 'Uno en un millón', levantaron sus cabezas al unísono, bufando y dando golpecitos en el suelo como si pudiesen sentir el miedo de Caleb.

"¡Caleb!" gritó Sam nuevamente.

Caleb se giró y salió corriendo del granero, calculando los peores escenarios que podían sucederle a los Winchester. Encontró a Sam a medio camino de la casa "¿Sammy, qué pasa?"

Incluso cuando hizo la pregunta, Caleb sentía que Dean estaba lastimado. Lo sentía a través de la conexión que lo unía al niño de ocho años. Aun así era una sensación extraña. Estar unido a alguien más. Conocer, no solo lo que estaban pensando, lo que el adolescente había aprendido podía ser una gran ventaja, tanto en la cacería como en el medio social adolescente; sino también lo que sentían. La parte de los sentimientos podía ser en ocasiones más una maldición que una bendición. El vivido link que compartía con Dean, por ejemplo. Era algo relativamente nuevo, desde Navidad, en que lo había perdido en el Rockefeller Center en una multitud de personas. Totalmente en pánico, Caleb había inconscientemente abierto su mente al niño. Lo bueno era que había encontrado a Dean. Lo no tan bueno, era que había descubierto una nueva dimensión de sus poderes.

"Dean está sangrando" el niño de cuatro años comenzó a llorar, elevando sus brazos para que Caleb lo tomara en brazos "Tienes que ayudar"

"Shhh. Está bien" Caleb tomó a Sam y corrió a la casa. No podía enfocar su poder, pese a que Missouri Mosley le había prometido en una de sus lecciones de 'psíquico' que en algún momento serían una herramienta muy útil. Una que apreciaría mucho con el tiempo. En este momento, lo único que hacía, era asustar a Caleb. Pulsaba con vida propia. Miedo, dolor, preocupación. Emociones que no eran suyas. Las emociones de Dean hacían ruido como el heno, en el suelo durante una tormenta, acá en la granja de Jim.

"¡Deuce!"

"Lo siento. Lo siento"

"¿Qué pasó?" Caleb nunca había estado tan contento de ver alguien en sus pies y consciente, como lo estaba cuando vio a Dean parado junto al lavaplatos cuando Sam y él entraron por la puerta trasera.

"Se me resbaló" la voz de Dean estaba ahogada con lágrimas. Un signo seguro de que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como podían parecer. Caleb quitó los ojos del niño de ocho años un momento para escanear la cocina buscando criaturas malignas. Algo que hubiese generado la extraña reacción. Se suponía que la granja estaba protegida de un ataque sobrenatural, pero Caleb también había creído que su casa de infancia en la playa también estaba protegida.

"No es culpa de Dean" Sam indicó al culpable y Caleb se alivió de encontrar el jarro de galletas de Jim roto a los pies de Dean.

"Mierda" Caleb soltó el aire que estaba aguantando.

"¡Dijiste que nos comprarías una galleta!" Sam empujó para que lo bajara "Dean solo iba a sacar dos"

"Está bien, Sammy" Caleb puso al niño de cuatro años en una silla y le dijo que no se moviera, antes de ir al lado de Dean "Dean no está en problemas"

"Lo siento" dijo Dean nuevamente cuando Caleb se agacho a su lado, teniendo cuidado de los vidrios.

"Hey, Deuce. Está bien. No es gran cosa. Jim probablemente tiene un par más de estos por ahí guardados"

"Tienes que ayudarlo" Dean negó con la cabeza.

Por un momento, Caleb se confundió con el pronombre, temiendo que su hermano estaba agarrando el hábito de su hermano de referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona, pero luego vio a Atticus Finch agachado junto a la cocina, con su cabeza sospechosamente hacia el rincón. Caleb por un momento pensó que el perro podía estar herido, pero una mirada más acuciosa, reveló la verdad. El señor Finch estaba rápidamente devorando el botín lejos de ojos curiosos.

"¿Atticus? Él está bien" Caleb miró hacia abajo a los trozos de vidrio y cerámico y luego a Dean. Encontró su mirada y forzó una sonrisa "Diría que el jarro de galletas de Jim se llevó la peor parte"

"No" Dean indicó los trozos de galletas que quedaban en el piso de linóleo. En ese momento, Caleb vio la sangre, que corría en imposiblemente rojos hilos, bajando por el brazo del niño "Dijiste que el chocolate es como veneno para los perros. Que los enfermaba. Traté de recoger las galletas, pero Atticus fue muy rápido"

"Esas no son de chips de chocolates" dijo Sam desde el lado de su hermano "Sam Winchester se comió todas la de chips de chocolate. Esas eran de avena. Las favoritas de Atticus Finch"

"¡Sam! ¡Quédate ahí!" Caleb previno al niño de cuatro años de meterse en el campo minado de vidrios en que Dean estaba parado. Ambos niños todavía tenían sus zapatillas con barro puestas, luego del viaje al estanque para regresar al patito, pero por esta vez, a Caleb no le importaba si tenía que trapear el desastre que dejaban. Agradecía la protección en sus pies. Aun así, un Winchester estaba sangrando y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar al otro.

"Pero Dean…" sorbeteó Sam.

"Dean está bien" dijo Caleb, pero no logró ocultar totalmente el temblor de su voz o sus manos cuando se estiró para tomar a Dean "¿Verdad, Deuce?"

"¿Estás seguro que Atticus está bien?" ahora que entendía que no había envenenado al perro, Dean esquivó el intento de Caleb de tomarlo, levantando su mano para secar las lágrimas de su rostro. La sangre en los dedos de Dean manchó su mejilla y su barbilla. Caleb comenzó a sudar. Su corazón golpeteaba con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que le preocupaba que Sam pudiese escucharlo desde donde estaba luego de retroceder alejándose del desastre.

"No estoy preocupado por Atticus" Caleb estaba consciente de que había sonado enojado, mientras agarró la muñeca de Dean esta vez, acercando al niño. El único con quien estaba enojado, era consigo mismo. Se enfocó en la mano de Dean. Su herida era prioritaria sobre su loco deseo de lavar el rostro de Dean. De eliminar todos los signos a la vista de su error en protegerlo "Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Te dije que estaba tratando de recoger las galletas" Dean se encogió cuando Caleb giró su mano dejando la palma hacia arriba. Ahí había una herida de aproximadamente seis centímetros en la parte gordita de la palma del niño "Agarré un pedazo de vidrio"

"Maldición, Deuce" Caleb negó con la cabeza, parpadeando cuando el olor dulce y metálico de la sangre de Dean lo golpeó. Él había olido sangre anteriormente, prácticamente había sido cubierto por esta luego de su primera cacería difícil el pasado invierno, pero nunca lo había afectado de esta manera.

"Lo siento" Dean trató de quitarle su mano, obviamente mal entendiendo la mandíbula apretada de Caleb como un signo de enojo, cuando en realidad era el valiente intento del adolescente de no vomitar.

"Sammy, pásame un paño de cocina" Caleb le indicó el cajón al otro lado del lavaplatos, controlando sus tripas lo suficiente para lo que tenía que hacer. Detener el sangrado. Vendar la herida. Y luego desmoronarse "Camina por afuera del vidrio"

Sam le pasó dos. Sus ojos nuevamente pegados a su hermano mayor "¿Dean se va a desangrar?"

"¿Desangrar?" Caleb maldijo mientras levantaba la mano de Dean hacia la luz para asegurarse de que no había vidrios en la herida. La sangre continuaba llenando la herida y goteando al piso de jim. Con cuidado colocó el paño sobre la herida "¿Dónde demonios…"

"El último viaje a la casa de tío Bobby" le explicó Dean, mirando a Caleb con una expresión de dolor que no tenía nada que ver con su mano. "Silas y un hombre llamado Sawyer se encontraron con un Chupacabras. Llevé a Sammy a la habitación de atrás, pero…"

"Pero las paredes del palacio de Bobby son delgadas como papel" Caleb se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír "He sacado algunos de mis mejores materiales de pesadillas del tiempo que he pasado ahí. Sin mencionar pulgas un algunas de las más finas palabras de cinco letras de mi vocabulario"

"¿Cómo _amor_ " preguntó Sam, abrazando a Atticuos, quien ya había terminado su repentino desayuno y ahora estaba intentando lucir completamente arrepentido y preocupado con sus orejas y cabeza bajas.

La respuesta totalmente incorrecta, pero perfectamente de Sam, provocó un bufido de sorna de parte de Dean. El niño de ocho años, miró a Caleb y rodó los ojos ante la ingenuidad de su hermano, como si él fuese décadas delante de el en cuanto a la verdad "Mas bien como _ayuda_ "

"Eso es cierto, Deuce" Caleb se estaba sintiendo ligeramente mejor hasta que Dean tiró de su mano, y gimió cuando Caleb aplicó presión directa sobre la herida.

"Lo siento" le prometió Caleb "Sé que apesta, pero tengo que detener el sangramiento"

"Está bien. He estado peor"

La respuesta totalmente incorrecta, pero perfectamente de Dean, provocó que Caleb tragara convulsivamente, intentando retener lo que quedaba de su última redada de medianoche a la cocina. no estaba seguro si era la solitaria lagrima que bajó por el rostro del niño de ocho años, el olor, que todavía estaba atacando directamente sus sentidos o el hecho de que podía sentir la húmeda y cálida sangre de Dean, que traspasaba el paño, pero Caleb sentía como que iba a desmayarse. Solo la idea de cómo eso asustaría a los niños, lo mantuvo de pie.

"Puede que esto necesite puntos, Deuce" se escuchó murmurar a si mismo como si se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo y estuviese viendo la escena de una distancia segura. La idea de limpiar la herida y deslizar una aguja por la piel de Dean hizo que la habitación diera vueltas. Caleb parpadeó cuando lo invadió una ola de calor y su boca se hizo agua.

"¿Damien, estás bien?"

Caleb se hubiese reido con la preocupación en la voz de Dean si no hubiese estado totalmente enfocado en mantenerse consciente. No sabía qué diablos estaba mal con él, pero el sonido de la voz de JIm Murphy casi lo hizo desarmarse.

"Por Dios Santo, niños. ¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?"

"Caleb no nos estaba cuidando a nosotros ni a Atticus muy bien"

El muchacho de dieciséis años ignoró el hecho de que Sam sin ningun remordimiento lo dio de comida a los lobos. Soltó a Dean y se puso de pie en cuanto pudo ver a Dean "Está sangrando"

"Puedo verlo, pero…"

Caleb no le dio tiempo al Pastor de terminar. Se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras traseras, que lo llevarían al segundo piso. Subió de a dos escalones, alcanzando el baño entre su habitación y la de los niños justo en el momento en que lo atacaron las náuseas. Se lanzó de rodillas frente a la taza del baño, intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Que los retorcijones en su estómago disminuyeran. Sentía como si lo hubiesen envenenado. Cuando su cuerpo hubo botado todo lo que tenía dentro, las náuseas siguieron, dejándolo agotado, con la garganta irritada y los ojos llorosos. El frio asiento de la taza se sentía benditamente frio contra su adolorida cabeza.

"¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz de su padre lo sobresaltó. Caleb se giró para encontrar el doctor ocupando casi todo el espacio en el umbral de la puerta. Por un segundo se preguntó si no sería una cruel aparición conjurada por su imaginación y el infantil deseo de que su padre lo salvara de su miseria.

"¿Papá?"

Mac atravesó el pequeño baño y su mano agarró primero el hombro de Caleb y luego la movió hacia su frente "¿Estás enfermo?"

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Caleb. Su garganta se sentía como si hubiese tragado trozos de la destrozada jarra de galletas de Jim.

"Jim me recogió en el aeropuerto" Mac tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Se lo pasó al adolescente "¿No te explicó Johnathan?"

"Estaba medio dormido" Caleb se sentó en los talones y tomó un tentativo sorbo. Luego bebió el resto rápidamente cuando el líquido no se sintió como acido al bajar por su garganta. El servicio de taxi explicaba la tardanza del pastor. Louisville estaba a más de una hora de distancia.

"Me alegra que llegaras, Papá" Caleb fijó su mirada en la de su padre "Dean está herido"

"Jim está limpiando la herida" Mac humedeció una toalla de manos y la colocó en el cuello del adolescente "La revisaré bien cuando haya terminado. Y añadiré los puntos si es necesario. Ahora, estoy preocupado por ti"

Eran las mismas palabras que Caleb le había dicho anteriormente a Dean y el recuerdo de la sangre del niño hizo que gruñera y apretara un brazo contra su estómago.

"¿Caleb?" la voz de Mac era insistente. Levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada gris y preocupada de su padre "Hay algo malo con ella, Papá"

"¿Qué?" el doctor se arrodillo junto al adolescente "No entiendo"

"Se ve diferente. Huele diferente. Mis sentidos se volvieron locos cuando la vi. Mi cabeza pulsaba como cuando tengo una visión" Caleb se estiró y agarró la muñeca de su papá, buscando apoyo y porque una conexión física fortalecía sus habilidades. Leer a Mac era difícil por sus barreras "¿Qué no me estás diciendo? ¿Hay algo malo con él? ¿Estoy captando que hay algún peligro? ¿Algún signo de que esté enfermo?"

"Oh, Caleb" Mac puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Caleb para tranquilizarlo "No hay nada malo con la sangre de Dean. Él está bien. Lo prometo"

"¿Y entonces qué?" Caleb negó con la cabeza, retirando su mano "¿Entonces hay algo malo conmigo?"

"Lo único malo contigo es que eres humano. Tienes debilidades humanas. Una de ellas es ver a alguien a quien amas mucho herido"

"Yo no soy cualquier tipo, Mac"

"Tienes razón" concedió Mac "Eres un joven extraordinario, un prometedor cazador _y_ un psíquico maravilloso"

"Claro" Caleb rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño en un practicado gesto de sorna "Soy prácticamente Superman"

"El Pastor Jim te diría que cada Caballero tiene un resquicio en su armadura. Cada súper héroe tiene su talón de Aquiles" Mac le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la pierna. Su sonrisa era empática, pero también aliviada "Tú, Hijo. Acabas de enfrentarte a tu propia Kryptonita"

Caleb tenía tendencia a creerle a su padre. Aun así, le tomo otros diez minutos de respiración profunda y un par de vasos más de agua, aclarar su cabeza y calmar su estómago lo suficiente para forzarse a sí mismo a ir a la cocina nuevamente. La voz emocionada de Sam lo detuvo en el último escalón. La puerta semi abierta le dio una vista del rincón donde Jim estaba de pie preparando la mezcla de panqueques. Atticus Finch estaba sentado a su lado. Sam estaba sentado en un piso cerca del lavaplatos y Dean a su lado. Su mano ahora envuelta en blancas vendas gracias al Doctor Ames. El desastre de antes ya había sido limpiado y todo rastro de la sangre de Dean había desaparecido, pero aun así, Caleb no podía hacer que sus piernas colaboraran.

"¿Puedo ponerle más chispas de chocolate?"

"Yo diría que ya tenemos la cantidad suficiente, Samuel"

"¿Estás seguro? Sam Winchester piensa que necesitamos más"

"El Pastor Jim sabe lo que está haciendo, Sammy"

"¿Sabe más que Caleb?"

"Te dije que Caleb no sabe mucho porque solo es un niño" dijo Dean por segunda vez ese día. Caleb apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, dándose cuenta de que había confirmado la acusación del niño comportándose como todo un bebé hace rato. Kryptonita o no, tenía una reputación que cuidar "Los adultos saben todo"

"Me temo que no todo, mi Niño" confesó Jim, dejando caer unas chispas de chocolate más, para la alegría de Sam "Pero mis muchos años, me han dado algunos conocimientos sobre algunas cosas"

"¿Sabes por qué matamos a Jesús?"

Caleb contuvo una carcajada cuando el Pastor casi deja caer la fuente que estaba sosteniendo "¿Perdón?"

"Creo que Sammy escuchó un pedazo de tu sermón ayer" le explicó Dean "El que decía de por qué realmente deberíamos celebrar la Pascua"

"No hablaste del Conejo de Pascua, Pastor Jim"

"No, supongo que no lo hice"

"Nada de pintar huevos, canastas, conejitos de chocolate o gomitas"

"Esas cosas son realmente maravillosas, Samuel, pero no son la verdadera razón por la que celebramos Pascua"

"Es por Jesús" Dijo Dean pensativamente.

"Porque lo matamos muerto" añadió Sam, golpeando la cuchara de madera que Jim le había pasado para revolver la mezcla, contra el lavamanos como si fuese un martillo y Caleb se preguntó cuánto habría escuchado Sam del sermón del Pastor antes de que Dean se lo llevara. Atticus Finch huyó para esperar bajo la mesa.

"No exactamente" le dijo Jim, quitándole la cuchara a Sam y dejándola en el lavaplatos. Caleb no podía esperar la historia que diría Jim "Jesús escogió dar su vida por nosotros. Como un sacrificio. Él murió, para que nosotros pudiésemos vivir"

"¿Y por qué hizo eso?" preguntó Sam típicamente.

Jim dejó en la mesa el pocillo con la mezcla y Caleb no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber la expresión en sus brillantes ojos azules "Porque Jesús quería mostrarnos lo mucho que nos ama"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver morir con el amor?" quizá fue el hecho de que fuese Dean quien formuló la pregunta o que Caleb sintió la real duda bajo la pregunta. La que siempre quemaba en el corazón de Dean. De igual manera, sabía que tenía que interrumpir.

"Porque cuando realmente amas a alguien, prefieres ser tú el que sufra que verlos sufrir" Caleb entró en la cocina, respondiendo antes de que el Pastor pudiese. Miró directamente a Dean, asegurándose de que su respuesta no tenía nada oculto "Haces lo que sea que tengas que hacer para salvarlos, incluso cuando les cueste entender lo que estás haciendo. Incluso si tienes que dejarlos para que suceda"

Caleb temió haber dicho algo malo cuando Sam, Dean y Jim continuaron viéndolo en silencio. Pero luego Jim sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar con cariño el hombro de Caleb.

"Parece, después de todo, mis niños, que Caleb sabe algo. Algo muy, muy, muy sabio"

"Supongo que una cosa es mejor que nada" Dean bufó con sorna, pero la media sonrisa que le dio a Caleb, valió la pena la broma.

"Sam Winchester sabe un montón de cosas"

"Excepto como usar los pronombres" Caleb revolvió el cabello del pequeño.

"No estas ayudando, Hijo" Mac escogió ese momento para entrar en la oficina por la puerta de atrás, con varias bolsas. Algunas lucían sospechosamente como que vinieran de Wal-mart "Quizá quieras remediarlo dándome una mano"

"Whoa, Papá. ¿Fuiste a una súper tienda, asesina de negocios pequeños y familiares?" Caleb y Dean tomaron algo de la carga del Doctor, llevándola al mesón, donde Jim convenientemente se había ocupado en verter mezcla de panqueques en el sartén. "¿Qué pasó con lo de apoyar negocios locales de hombres comunes y corrientes?"

"Parece ser que Wal-mart es la tienda donde encuentras todo para la Pascua. Pintura de huevos, pastor artificial y conejos de chocolate no están disponibles en 'Ned's pesca y carnada', ni tampoco las extremadamente sospechosas gotas de marshmallows, cubiertas con azúcar y apretadas en forma de pollos"

"Estoy seguro de que Sam Walton agradece tu apoyo, Mackland" Jim dio vuelta un panqueque, girándose para quiñarle el ojo a Caleb "Sé que los muchachos apreciaran los _Peeps_ que compramos mientras estábamos en el supermercado"

"Sam Winchester ama los pepes" el niño de cuatro años asintió con entusiasmo "También Atticus Finch y los patitos del estanque"

"Ya veo" Jim miró a Sam y luego a Atticus, cuyas orejas nuevamente estaban bajas contra su contrita cabeza. El hecho de que el perro rehusara mirar al Pastor o la altamente sospechosa sustancia morada pegada en su pelaje, no hicieron nada para hacerlo invisible.

"Hablando de patos y pollos" intervino Caleb levantando un dedo sobre su hombro "Creo que olvidé alimentar a 'Uno en un millón' y 'Escasa oportunidad'"

Dean abrió la boca, pero en lugar de lanzar a Caleb a los lobos recordándole al adolescente que ya había alimentado a los caballos, se ofreció a ayudarle "Será más rápido si vamos los dos"

El olor de panqueques quemados y la más reciente pregunta de Sam les dio toda la distracción que necesitaban para escapar sin mayor cuestionamiento

"¿Qué tiene que ver un gonejo gigante con Jesus muriendo, Mac?" lo escucharon decir antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta.

"Sam Winchester no va a descansar" dijo Dean una vez que se alejaron de la casa y caminaban al granero. Levantó su rostro hacia el adolescente, protegiendo sus ojos del brillante sol con su brazo vendado.

Caleb sonrió "Pero quizá Mac lamente el día que le dijo al Enano que preguntar todo era algo bueno"

"Las preguntas no siempre son malas, creo…" dean se estiró para tomar la barra que abría la puerta del granero, pero dudó cuando recordó su mano.

Caleb se puso en frente de él y levantó la palanca "Son las respuestas las que a veces apestan"

Dean asintió, acercándose al establo de 'Uno en un millón', donde trepo a la cerca para darle al gran y amistoso Ruano una palmadita de cariño. Caleb apoyó su espalda contra el establo del lado y miró a Dean "Puedes preguntarme lo que sea ¿sabes?"

Dean lo miró y torció la boca levemente "¿Cómo si Santa en verdad existe?"

"Nunca dije que la verdad no doliera" Caleb podía no haber sido siempre tan cuidadoso de no aplastar la esperanza del pequeño niño, pero la decepción de Navidad hubiese llegado igual y era mejor que viniese de él, a que en la mañana, tres años atrás, el niño hubiese quedado devastado cuando Mary Winchester no estuviese esperándolo bajo el árbol, envuelta con un moño rojo y un plato de galletas de mantequilla de maní "En verdad no creo que creas que los autos Matchbox, los comics y dulces que vas a encontrar mañana en la mañana en tu cesta de Pascua venga de un conejo de peluche sobre alimentado, quien, igual que Mac y Jim, compra en Wal-mart"

"¿Entonces quien esconde todos esos huevos mientras dormimos?" Dean arqueó una ceja, pretendiendo estar intrigado.

"Solo llámame Maestro Conejo" Caleb sonrió, golpeándose el pecho "Más castigo por decirle al director de mi escuela, lo que pensaba acerca de su política en uniformes, la semana pasada"

"Eres todo corazón, Damien"

"Soy muy generoso, Deuce"

"Tío Bobby dice que eres un mentiroso"

"Yo no le dije a Sam Winchester que el pipí de las ranas y tortugas eran los responsables de que el pasto sea verde" Caleb se acercó a Dean cuando 'Uno en un millón' golpeó su gran cabeza contra el hombro del adolescente. Tomó la oportunidad, para casualmente pasar un dedo sobre su mano vendada "¿Te duele?"

"No en realidad" Dean lo miró hacia arriba "Pero no creo que sea capaz de escribir ese párrafo de lo que hice en vacaciones de Pascua"

Caleb bufó con sorna "Ese es mi muchacho. Usa cada herida para su beneficio"

"¿Ver mi sangre en verdad te asustó?" la mirada de Dean era seria. Como si hubiesen apretado un botón y el niño relajado se hubiese convertido en solemne y graves como un octogenario en sus últimos días "Pastor Jim dijo que por eso te enfermaste"

"Todavía creo que puede haber sido esa escapada de medianoche que hicimos anoche, pero solo por si acaso, ¿Qué dices si en verdad intentamos, mantener toda esa cosa roja donde debe estar? ¿Dentro tuyo? ¿Okey?"

"Okey" acordó Dean como si fuese una simple promesa que podía cumplir. Lo que conociendo la suerte Winchester era muy probable que no "¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?"

"Como dije. Usando cada herida como ventaja" Caleb forzó una sonrisa. No era como si pudiese negarse "Dispara"

"¿Crees en todas las cosas que dice el Pastor Jim?"

"Bueno, aparte de la idea del viejo del sexo premarital y que los Peeps deberían ser ingeridos por personas, creo que en general tiene buenas ideas"

"Damien, estoy hablando de lo de Jesús" Dean giró su mano, tironeando los hilos del borde de su vendaje "¿Crees que en realidad nos ama? ¿Qué siempre está cuidándonos?"

"Creo que alguien no está cuidando y como dije antes, puede que el Pastor Jim no lo sepa todo, pero nunca me ha decepcionado. Si él dice que Dios nos cuida la espalda, entonces quiero creerle" la respuesta de Caleb, aparentemente no era la que Dean estaba esperando. Su ceño se frunció aún más. Caleb sabía lo que el niño de ocho años iba a preguntar antes de que el pensamiento se formara claramente en la cabeza del pequeño.

"¿Entonces por qué dejo morir a nuestras mamás?"

"Esa es una pregunta complicada" Caleb le lanzó a Dean sus propias palabras, pero la mirada decepcionada del niño hizo que tomara aire profundamente y continuara "Es como lo que mi abuela Ruth solía decir. Que Dios hace todo para bien. Que las personas puede que en el momento no lo vean así, porque nuestro dolor nos da una visión sesgada, como si estuviésemos mirando solo un pincelazo, mientras Dios está viendo toda la pintura. Así que como yo lo veo, quizá no es que Dios necesariamente _dejó_ morir a nuestras mamás, pero cuando lo hizo, hizo todo para que tú, yo y Sammy nos encantaramos. Para que fuésemos una nueva familia. Además, si Jesús estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por sus hermanos, es un tipo legal según mi libro"

El rostro de Dean se suavizó "¿Cómo un Mosquetero?"

"Totalmente como un Mosquetero" Caleb sonrió, golpeando con su puño el hombro del niño "Pero no le digas al Pastor Jim que dije eso. Probablemente tendría que recitar un verso de la biblia esta noche en la cena. O peor, dar las gracias"

"Trato" dijo Dean y luego pescó a Caleb por sorpresa con su siguiente pregunta "¿Papá no llegará para cenar mañana en la noche, verdad?"

"No, probablemente no"

Dean asintió y luego bajo de un salto con un whoop. Y así nada más, el niño de ocho años estaba de regreso "Vamos a comer"

"Pido el panqueque más grande" Caleb guio el camino fuera del granero sin querer mirar los dientes a un caballo regalado. Esperó que Dean saliera antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Estoy herido. Debería tener el más grande"

"Bien" concedió Caleb, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del niño mientras caminaban hacia la casa "Solo por esta vez, puedes pedir primero"

Dean lo miró hacia arriba "Damien ¿Qué tiene que ver un conejo gigante y huevos de colores con que Jesús muriera?"

"No tengo idea, Deuce" Caleb rio "No tengo idea"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(*) Peeps candy son unos malvadiscos pequeños. Tienen forma de pollo, conejo y otros animales.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente encuentro a Sam Winchester en tercera persona, adorable :D


End file.
